Dragonage: Ascension
by CerussitexOnyx
Summary: Saelin Surana, an elvish child that was taken away from her family due to the gifts she's born with. For years, she is nothing more than a magi trapped in a tower away from the world that she once knew. However life has a funny way giving someone their freedom once again... follow Sae's journey as a young magi that will become one of the most powerful figures of Ferelden's history


Saelihn Surana, an elvish child that was taken away from her family due to the gifts she's born with. For years, she is nothing more than a magi trapped in a tower away from the world that she once knew. However life has a funny way giving someone their freedom once again... follow Sae's journey as a young magi that will become one of the most powerful figures of Ferelden's history.

Disclaimer: The story follows my Warden's life due to the choices made during her journey. The lore was created by Bioware and is a part of the Dragon Age series if you needed clarification on anything, or just want to play the games. If you are not familiar with Dragon Age lore, there's no need to click off this story. The story will attempt to touch everything that is relevant during the time frame. The beginning chapters will be before the events of the Dragonage: Origins as later chapters will be similar to the gameplay however there will be changes as the story progress. Also the story is rated for later chapters in mind.

Chapter One: Happy Birthday

Wisps of smoky white and pale blue escape the finger tips of a little girl as she hears the encouragement from her parents, the little girl slowly close her eyes and remember to pace her breathing to her heartbeat. The soft drumming of her heart help the young girl focus on her control of magic as she started to create a small figure on her palm. As the young girl continue to envision the figure in her mind, she apply those thoughts to the figurine that was taking shape on her hand.

"There you go, Saelin. Nice and easy..." She heard the gentle words of her father while she could feel her mother's eyes on her.

"Taeril, shush..." The little girl known as Saelin let out an amused chuckle from her lips while the small magical creation was finished as the young girl was watching the creation dance for her childlike amusement. Suddenly the quiet of the room was broken by the rapid succession of knocks on the door as all three sets of eyes focused on the door. Taeril coughed as he spoke loudly, "Coming!"

Saelin was quickly picked up by her mother as they went to hide in another room, just like they practice as there were two magical beings in the household and they didn't need to be taken to the Circle or executed on the spot.

"Taeril! The templars are coming! It was one of those humans that hang around here... they spotted little Sae using her magic." The voice from other room spoke as it was their elderly neighbor who always watched Sae whenever they worked. Sae could only look up at her mother as the only thing she could see is the tension that shown through her jaw however the anger rolled off her mother tenfold. She always wondered why her mother hated humans and now the young girl received a glimpse of why.

"I should have been more observance of our surroundings, Saelin. I'm sorry." The only thing Saelin could do as snuggle close to her mother's chest. "It's not your fault, mom."

"Thank you, little one. Do you want to go with the templars? We can run, your father can delay them for a time." Her mother proposed as she wasn't trying to lose her child to the prison as her mother calls it affectionately.

Sae's brain was thinking about as it was a lot to ask from an seven year old. They would be captured eventually and there was the possibility that these templars would just execute them outright as the horror stories filled her mind. She gently touches her mother's cheek and releases the breath she was holding.

"I'll go... you and daddy shouldn't be hurt because of me."

Her mother release her from her protective hold as she knelt down to Sae's size, "Don't forget... you are elven. No matter what anyone says, you deserve to be treated with respect and dignity just like them. You aren't anyone's pet... you aren't anyone's stepping stone. Show them that you can go toe to toe with their best."

Feeling her mother's fingers going through her silvery white hair, Sae could only watch as her mother was thinking about something. Hearing the release of the breath, her eyes connected with calming blue eyes of her mother as she advises, "Also learn everything you can to improve your craft. Do what it takes to put you in a better position... maybe that will help you. This world isn't forgiving and you are basically seen as nothing. Make them see that you are a beacon and you are one not be trifle with, promise me."

Sae's lips turn into a slight smile and nods, "I promise, mom." She watch as her mom stood up and scoff, "Lets go meet this templar." Coming out of the room, Sae held her mother's hand as they witness her father keeping the templars from entering the house.

Taeril look back as he locked eyes with the two most important people in his life. He notice the look of determination in his daughter's eyes with the look of resignation then quick recognition when his wife notice the templar that was at their doorstep.

"Oh Knight Commander Greogir, how nice it is to see you again?" The sarcasm drips from her mother's tone as the man she addressed appeared to be not amused by her mother's actions.

"Raeyns... what's a nice surprise."

"Oh was that before or after, you almost tried to stabbed me through the back. However, that isn't here or there... you heard about my child and that's why are you here?"

"That is correct, I figured you would have run off by now."

"Unlike your lot, my daughter has morals and decided that it would be best to go with you in order to protect her family and the alienage." Raeyns spatted out with anger laced in her tone as her patience was getting short. Sae squeeze her mother's hand to comfort her as she quickly held against her mother's chest and felt the tears staining her cheeks.

"Now now Greogir, there isn't any need to threaten the poor woman. You made her cry." Another voice spoke with an elderly edge to it.

"I didn't threaten her, Irving!" The templar shouted at the mage that was with him that finally spoke up. The mage appeared to look unbothered by the knight commander beside him and smile a bit. "Now, young one. It's time to say goodbye to your parents."

Sae's eyes drifted between her parents and the two people near the doorway of their small home. She felt two sets of arms around her and a slight weight around her shoulders.

"We were trying to wait til tonight to give this to you, but I guess its better than you never getting it. Happy Birthday Saelin." Taeril comforted as her mother was slightly crying.

"Well it was a nice seventh birthday while it lasted," Sae tried to joke to help the tears of her mother's slow down a bit.

"Don't forget, we will always be proud of you." Raeyns said as she stares coldly at the men at the door. "No harm better not come to my child."

"She will be safe in our care, ma'am." The mage comforted as Sae walk towards them, looking back at her parents as it was her last time seeing them. She was cementing their features into her mind in order to remember them. So that she doesn't forget them before she turn her heels to walk towards the two men that were taking her away from this place in Denerim.

As the small group walk towards the gates, Sae's head turn back to see her parents holding each other while others in the alienage comfort them, watching one of their own having their child taken from their arms. Sae whispers into the wind that she was sorry. That she didn't mean to hurt them.

"It's not your fault, Sae! None of this is your fault! Don't forget you are loved here!" Raeyns yelled as the tears stream from her eyes. Feeling tears falling from her eyes, Sae quickly wipes her tears, but more were falling in their place. She felt a comforting warm hand on top of her head as she glance upwards at the mage.

"It's okay to cry... it's okay to be not okay with this, little one." The mage called Irving comforted her as she noticed the knight commander was glaring at the mage while the mage appeared to be unbothered by his companion's feelings.

"I didn't catch your name, young one. I'm First Enchanter Irving." Irving introduce himself as Sae notice that he was ignoring his companion's glares of him. "Don't mind him, he's always pouty."

"Saelin... my name is Saelin."

"Pretty name, young one." Saelin's eyes look around as she was taken to a carriage where she was helped inside, ignoring the onlookers that came out to watch a child with magic gifts get taken away from their home. Saelin ended up observing the men that she was riding with towards the tower that was supposedly her new residence.

Irving appeared to be trying to remember something as he hit his palm in the middle of upward turn hand and looks down at Sae. "Well there is something that we have to do before arriving to the tower, Saelin." Saelin raised a curious eyebrow as she watched Irving pull out an unique shaped small glass container from his pocket. "We have to get a small amount of blood from you, little one." Unconsciously, Saelin held her hands close to her chest and stares up at Irving in complete shock.

"You're going to use my blood for blood magic! You monsters!" Sae yelled in shock as she protected her hands from both men. Before Greogir could even get angry at the young girl, uncontrollable laughter escaped Irving's mouth with tears falling from his eyes. Irving wipes away the tears from the corner of his eyes and commented with an amused tone, "You are surely spirited... but no, we aren't using your blood for blood magic. We are creating your phylactry."

"Phylactry?" Sae's eyebrow stayed raised as Irving continued to explain, "A phylactry allows us to find mages who have lost their way and return them to the Circle or to locate a mage when they have gone missing."

"Still sounds like blood magic" Sae retorted as Irving lets out another chuckle.

"If that allows us to get your blessing to do this, then you can call it blood magic."

"From looking at that templar's face, he looks like he is ready to blow up if I say no."

"Gregoir, stop scaring the child."

"I'm not even doing anything! She is already acting like you and she just met you, Irving."

With surprising gentleness, Gregoir took ahold of her wrist and looks down at Saelin. "It will only sting a bit, Irving will heal you once we get enough blood for the phylactry." Saelin slightly wince for only a moment once the blade cut her skin as she felt magic quickly healing the cut as Irving appeared to be amazed at what happened.

"Well that is something that doesn't happen. Saelin, can you relax first and we will try again. I will let you know when we are done, then you can heal yourself, is that agreeable?" Saelin took a deep breath as she nodded her head.

"Gregoir, if you would." Sae wince again however she held onto control of her magic as she watch as Irving collected enough blood into the small glass container. Once he moved away the container, Saelin's eyes were focus on the cut as a thin strand of mana was stitching up the mark, healing it once the stitching was complete. Saelin's eyes were focus on the levitating phylactry as he charged it with mana to turn the blood from a dark red color to bright red. The glow of the phylactry was attracting Saelin to touch however she held her hand towards herself to keep from getting into trouble.

"You can hold it until we reach the port that leads to the tower, Saelin." Irving commented as he gently handed the phylactry to Saelin. The phylactry levitated in between her hands as she was entranced by the mana that was swirling inside of the container and whispers, "Pretty." Unknownst to her, Irving and Gregoir shared a concerned look about their newest resident. It appeared that she was decently trained and in better control of her mana than most of their trainee magi at a young age. They silently decided to deal with this issue when they reach the tower and speak with the other senior enchanters about their newest arrival.


End file.
